Question: A circle is circumscribed around $ABCD$ as follows: [asy]
pair pA, pB, pC, pD, pO;
pO = (0, 0);
pA = pO + dir(-40);
pB = pO + dir(40);
pC = pO + dir(130);
pD = pO + dir(190);
draw(pA--pB--pC--pA);
draw(pA--pD--pC--pA);
label("$A$", pA, SE);
label("$B$", pB, NE);
label("$C$", pC, NW);
label("$D$", pD, SW);
draw(circle(pO, 1));
label("$30^\circ$", pA + dir(150) * .45);
label("$40^\circ$", pC + dir(-20) * .35);
[/asy] How many degrees are in $\angle CAB + \angle ACD$?
We can see that $\angle ACB = 40^\circ$ must be half of the central angle formed by the arc ${AB},$ or $80^\circ.$ Likewise, $\angle CAD = 30^\circ$ must be half of the central angle formed by the arc ${CD},$ or $60^\circ.$ Then, we can see that the angles formed by arcs ${BC}$ and ${DA}$ must sum to $360^\circ - (80^\circ + 60^\circ) = 220^\circ.$ That means the sum $\angle CAB + \angle ACD$ must be half of that, or $\boxed{110^\circ}.$